kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Jackson
"WOOHOO! And Melody owns you once again!" ''' ' ''~Melody Jackson after beating Chris Uno in a video game. Melody Jackson is the future daughter of Eva Roberts and Kade Jackson in Gamewizard's universe. She has waterbending powers just like her mom. According to Chris, Melody has terrible foot odor. She is Numbuh 10.11 and Leader of Sector L, where she is also anchorwoman of the KNN. She is voiced by Tara Strong, who also does her mother. Stories In a one-shot titled "Just Like Us", Melody was playing a game with her cousin, Chris Uno, and kicked his butt. The two then started to argue and eventually started to fight, to which both their parents stopped and scolded them. Nigel and Eva then talked about how they were just like them, and ended up fighting as well, then being stopped by their married ones and kids. In a one-shot titled "Date?", Melody and Danny did a news segment, and Eric Horvitz asked if she would come over to his place tomorrow night, to which she agreed. Melody and Danny then went to get ready for family game night, in which Melody dreaded having her quadruplet cousins come over.'' '' In the one-shot "Popularity", Melody and Danny watched Mike Strongarm race, then pushed Emily Garley into talking to him. In the one-shot "Kiss", Dillon York let the KNN know about Mason and Sheila's kiss, and Melody and Danny held the news segment, revealing so. Gamewizard submitted Melody to Divagirl362 when she needed OCs for a future fic she's writing, called Operation: RUNAWAY. In that story, she, Danny, and Eric were called by Noah Gilligan to discuss something important. In "The Son of Evil", Melody and Danny tried to interview Cheren (unaware that it was really Nerehc) about why he attacked the villains' hideout, and Nerehc assaulted them and ripped off Melody's hair. She later helped Cheren stop his evil opposite when they went after him. Relationships Eva Roberts Melody's mom. She inherited her powers and likes to look good just like her. Kade Jackson Melody's dad. She likes to tell jokes like his that are somewhat good. Danny Jackson Danny is Melody's brother. The two work together on KNN News. Chris Uno Melody's cousin. She and him share the same bond as Nigel and Eva. Eric Horvitz Eric is Melody's assistant. She finds him kinda cute. Emily Garley Melody and Danny appear friends with Emily, as they were seen hanging out with her in the one-shot "Popularity". Appearance Melody has black long hair, black eyes, wears a white t-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. Personality She likes to tell jokes like her dad and look pretty like her mom. She's also pretty sassy and constantly gets in fights with her cousin, Chris. Powers Since her mother was the Ocean Princess, Melody is able to waterbend just like her. Stories Just Like Us Date? Popularity Kiss Operation: RUNAWAY Trivia Melody Jackson is based off of Ariel's daughter, Melody from The Little Mermaid II. They're both Ocean Princesses and bare similar looks. Tara Strong also voiced the original Melody from The Little Mermaid II. Category:KNN Category:10/11.0 Kids Category:Operatives Category:Demigods Category:Benders Category:Females Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector L Members Category:Waterbenders Category:2088 Births